God under A Broken Moon
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: What if, Things had gone differently during the battle with Kaguya. What if things went wrong. What if, somebody was given everything at the price of everything. As he affects a new world. To give himself a new chance. An oc/smart Naruto, Godly Naruto challenge. Dont expect a pairing or a harem. I lay complete and total claim to the idea/plot of the story. A tribute to Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Either Naruto or RWBY**_

_**Both Belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**_

_**I own absolutly nothing but this little Fanfific**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Attack/ Jutsu**

**(Time Skip)**

**[Scene Change]**

**{Flashback}**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been surprised by Black Zetsu who triggered the empty seal on his body and altered it. Claiming that Madara was not the Savior and that he, Black Zetsu. Had manipulated every person, thing, and event for thousands of years to revive Kaguya. That he was truly Kaguya's will. He altered the seal and activated it, throwing the Chakra fruit that contained the Yin power of the beast within it; keeping it away forever from Kaguya. In her rage she flew toward him, screaming at the top of her lungs about taking back the power from him, Humara. Causing something both horrendous, and divine. Yes, with Zetsu summoning the last of the Sage's hermit chakra in both his and Sasuke's body and applying the original seal that Hagoromo had uses on a greater level. It had all come to an end. Yes, in a sense, Naruto had stopped Madara, and Kaguya at the sacrifice of Sasuke when Zetsu ripped the power out of his body and out it into Naruto's seal. Throwing Sasuke out of the way as he attempted to take over Nasruto's body. Sasuke lived for a few days before his death. His death immenant and beyond even Naruto's life giving powers to prevent.

Everybody else. The entire world trapped in the Joukai Koutan of Madara before his death. They had been killed by the absorbing process as they where tied to the base of the Shinju; absorbing their chakra. Skills, abilities, and all things caught within the great god's grasp. He could have cared less a that but Sasuke and him had bled, killed, and survived for so long together and the absorbing of Madara, the Kages, and every other person save for Sasuke. He had buried Sasuke in the center of the original Uchiha compound outside of Konoha. He had become what Kaguya Oototsuki had been. The the embodiment of the world. He had become something more than a Ningen, A jinchurriki, more than even the Shinju... He had become a god. His bonding of Shinju, the god of the world, had given him both the blessings of endless power, and the nightmares, fears, and memories of every person that had been absorbed by absorbing the God Tree and the people within it. On the day before his death. Sasuke had made him promise. Promise to take his eyes and see the world through them for him. The eyes of his brother.

Naruto disagreed and argued that he would not become like Danzo, an Eye Snatcher. Saying that he would not take the eyes of his brother. That he would not take Sasukes last remnants of his clan. Sasuke was adamant though. After hours of arguing to the end, until he finally caved and agreed to take his brother's eyes. A day later. Sasuke died peacefully while visiting the remnants of Konoha. Naruto had been there the entire time for him. Dying the the arms of the one he considered a brother next to Itachi. Naruto buried him in a tomb reserved for the clan heads and their families. Taking Sasuke's eyes and implanting them the very same day while the chakra still ran through them. After eight days he finally gained his new sight and searched the ruins of the village. Taking everything and anything he thought might be of some use. Searching every home, store, and place off limits to the public and Military forces. Even the old N.E. Base and ANBU headquarters. The Clan compounds. Nothing was left. He decided to do this every place he found. Making sure to take all relics of the Ninja Era.

He had spent endless years afterward searching for the remnants of the Shinobi World. He was eventually visited by Hagoromo. The ancient being appeared before him in his dreams as before, they where in the same white-space between life and death. " It seems that my mother still leaves her mark on this world even now. I am sorry that this has happened young god. Even the earth is quiet with the cleansing of the Infinete Tsuki no Mi. I cannot say what will happen now, but even if one day humanity will walk the world again, it shall be many, many thousands of years' ahead. I can only offer you training to control your power now and my blessing. Do as you wish young god. For I will not blame you for any thing that can happen upon this world anymore." He said as he stared into the Rennigan eyes of the young immortal. The third eye consisting of the Sharingan and Byakugan staring into nothing and every thing as the young immortal made his reply.

"Can, is it possible for me to die? If I try to use the Gedo Renni Tensei to bring back at least some semblance of life upon this world, Hagoromo-Dono?" He asked as the Sage simply kept staring into the eyes of his mother's successor. "No, yet yes... The world is bare of chakra, of power. The tree's created by Madara are the only things able to absorb your power without breaking down on a cellular level from the amount of power. Being made to grow from chakra being uses to stimulate both growth and to alter the chemical properties to make the wood versatile and stronger than steel. The ability to restrain the Bijuu came from the recessive ability to absorb chakra from my original ability that was unknowingly passed down to Asura and his descendants. By using the Rennei-Tensei or even the Edo Tensei to revive someone without a body already in place you would have to begin to start building humanity from scratch. The amount of power that would be expanded in that instant would drain you yes... Maybe leave you in a comatose state for an un-known amount of time. Or with the sudden influx of power the world would be torn apart as there is the probability that the world cannot take the sudden appearance of power. Yet with the small residual pockets of natural chakra left it can survive but will adapt differently from what it was. But this is just theory." The sage said as he saw the young being in front of him nod as he spoke his thoughts.

"If that were to happen, if the world cannot take the sudden release of my power on it and it absorbs said power, what is the probability of total destruction? Also, what is the chance that I can create a human being, an actual flesh and blood being and use that as the basis for one of the various reincarnation or revival techniques? " He asked as the sage stroked his beard. "In actual chance that you do take this course of action... 1/10,000,000,000 by rough estimate. You must also take in account of the fact that you are also creating matter from energy which is being converted into a thin state of physical matter that you will need to transform into another form of matter. You could possibly try to change plant cells of the tree into flesh cells, not breaking the law of matter. Yet it would take maybe a thousand years of controlled experimentation and I can only offer so much in the field of physical and life science my boy. Those were among the many of my Brother's specialties. " He said as Naruto bowed and thanked the being before him. "I think that I'm just going to let the world run it's own course for once. Maybe take a bit to refine my abilities and get them up to snuff. Maybe see what I never got to see when I was mortal." He said as he began walking away. Only for the Sage to appear in front of him.

Hagoromo held out his hand and formed a scroll in a flash of purple energy. "Here is a few techniques and training exercises that I, My brother, and our mother used to gain control over our power. Maybe they'll help you in the future. It also contains my notes on how to use the malleable chakra that you now posses. Your power is at the level. With your power level with the amount of control your at my brothers level. If you do master these exercises and gain true control over your power I have no doubt that you will surpass the power my mother once wielded along with me, my brother, and my sons combined as your power is limitless in aspect but it is backed by the way you guid it. I also included my teachings of Ninshu within. before you ask, no, I simply made the knowledge into the form of a scroll that will be transmitted into your mind, the Bijuu where masses of chakra, energy that was transformed into a solid state. They took a physical form from the latent power of their original form, which is now you in a sense. Whatever you do there is knowledge of the trans-dimensional travel technique I use. But you may want to tweak it to make it not only just the spirit and power, but to also include your physical body. I hope that you succeed in whatever goals you wish to accomplish." Those where the last word that Hagoromo said before he disappeared. Leaving Naruto, now changed in mind and body to the dead world of trees and nature.

**(Over Seven Hundred Years Later, Valley of The End**_**)**_

Naruto sighed as he sealed all of the things he had gathered over the years into multiple scrolls and seals on his body. He had gathered most, if not all of the relics of the Ninja World. Kaguya gone, saying that she would find him and they would have a little 'chat' and that she was going to kill him. He focused on sealing everything he thought he would need, weapons, tools, etc; into his own body while sealing everything else in other scrolls and into a single large scroll that he put on his back. His new attire bright against the darkness of the eternal night. He began weaving handsigns and a large seal matrix appearing under him and etching into the stone. He sighed out as his **Gudodama(Truth Seeking Orbs)** swirled around him and he became a center beacon of pure white power. It soon vanished though. Leaving nothing of his existence behind him. Yet, in a cave that was closed off to the world within the center of the garden of the world, was a stone tablet, a scroll, and two statues of both himself and Sasuke. But the effect that they would have on the world would be for another time.

_**{**_**RWBY Verse, Five thousand years before the start of the story: Start of Emerald Forest**_** }**_

Naruto appeared on the large patch of dense foliage that would one day, be a very very prominent landmark on the world. His white clothes, eyes, and entire being in actuality was contrasting with the environment. The foliage was green brown, and overall dark in the dark-grey sky with a small, what seemed to be forming sun. He decided to branch out his senses and found a few, a few humans inside a large settlement and a large horde of creatures that were slaughtering them. He frowned as he opened a tear in Space/Reality and traveled to the destination over forty miles away. A spear unsealed form his wrist. His hair flying behind him as he traversed between the borders of reality and time and hurried to their location.

**{Settlement of Vale, 8:04 PM; Attack of second Grimm Horde}**

They couldn't fight them back much longer These creatures had never stopped attacking killing. Trying, and now they have almost succeeded. The bodies of the fallen and the blood of the human's littered the ground. They had all but given up hope, that was until it appeared. IT appeared in a grand flash of white, power, pure, undeniable power radiated off of it. It floated down. Miles above the earth, it fell, twisting and turning as bones erupted out of it's back in a grand shower of white and pitch-black feathers. Wings now adorned his back and leaked the black and white divine power. It landed with a shock wave that threw even the grand serpents away, yet affected the people behind him with just enough to send them to they asses. The light cleared. It, he, or was it she?

Stood at almost 6, maybe seven feet tall, grand, god-like horns that were almost a foot long came flowing out form the long mane of bone-white, near ivory color hair that fell past his feet but didn't touch the ground. A great cloak, or robe was thrown over it's shoulders, it wore black boots/sandal's. Long, but short claw-like nails adorned his hands and toes'. He held a strong, but lithe build and skin that held a complexion of sun-kissed tan. A wind started whipping around him as he spread his wings wide, the grim all snarled and charged forward as he swept his spear behind him. A white-bubble of power gathered around it as the single-edged blade that looked like a scalpel meant to cut apart a giant was thrown forward, he held the large weapon single-handed in his left hand as a white-bubble of power impacted fifty yards form the Grimm Horde. The bubble stopped, and the air cracked They all heard his voice.

Strong, yet soft, and only six words with one meaning. It was heavenly, yet a demonic chill crept up upon their spines. This was the voice of a god. " You shall not harm these children." He said as the sound of breaking glass sounded, and the grimm horde was sent flying away in a violent, no, divine wind as the soulless beast's were either torn apart by the wind or dashed upon the earth to bits of flesh. Crying, a single cry was heard as a single child ran through the middle of the storm. In a flash, no, in an instant, the 'god', was in front of the girl. His great wings wrapped around them as they endured the growing storm that turned into a violent hurricane, soon into a storm of color and power. Of beauty and absurdity. Of divine purpose and complete demonic destruction. They endured. He held the child's hand as she stared in awe. His spear disappeared in a flash of light and returned to the seal. The storm lasted for hour's. The crowd watched as the ashes of the Grimm were dissipated by the dying wind and the bones, skeletons, and masks were all that was left behind. It was there, holding the child tight in his arms as his wings unfolded from around them as the sun started breaking through the cloud's and began to rise over the horizon.

The little girl, was injured, her ear torn off, her lower spinal cord damaged, and her hands hurt. He began to fix this. He took the multiple bones and masks and remaining cells from the beasts around him and began reconstructing them. Changing them with his will power into true animal DNA and cells. He began grafting them to her. hanging her appearance as he did so. Everyone gathered around as he did so. Her skin and bone knitting together as her ear shifted to the top of her head. The other growing there as they changed into wolf ears. Her hands gained new skin and flesh, the scraped healing as the white glow began to surround them. He changed her damaged spinal column, extended it. Growing a tail that reached almost two ft long, with silver and purple fur. Her hair growing longer and her eyes changed to slits. The glow, no, the white beacon of light died away and the people around him lay stunned as he had restored and changed the little child.

They looked at her and back to him in awe, then fear? Yes, he could sense the fear in them growing and he looked at them. He saw others. Young children still holding crude blades in their hands. Each sporting large injuries. The adults were worse for wear though. He pulled them forward with his power and began the process again. Repairing their bodies and making them more, better, stronger, faster. Able to adapt more quickly. Though he noticed after the eighth one that they were losing their belly-button's. He paid it no mind though as each of them were different. Ranging from bird, to dog, predator, prey. Each of them holding within them a bit of beast and human combined. These were truly his children. He heard a pained scream. One of His Children, had been attacked. A few of the humans stood over him, an adolescent of fifteen, with the bone markings of a mask forming around his eyes and nose and chin. On his hands and feet. A thin on his chest and every important area.

He sent them a glare. Grabbed the nearest man by the head and absorbed his memories. Killing him in the process before he restored him with the Sun Mark. He looked as if death him or herself had given him a trip to the deepest pits of hell. Naruto spoke. His voice clear and demanding as he laced it with his chakra. The chakra of a god. "Why have you attacked my child! What did he do for you to do this to him? He did not attack or even attempt to do you any wrong. No, why did you attack him?" He demanded as they all backed away, well, save a few. Out of the group of twenty. Only six remained. One spoke, short brown hair, average height. An aura of arrogance around him and the stench of fear and hate permeated the air around him. The other's also reeked of hate and fear. "Because he is just one of those things! Those bone plates! The eyes, even they! The other's are like them! BEASTS THAT CARRY NO SOUL AND ARE NOT EVEN HUMAN!" He shouted in Naruto's face. "What are you exactly anyways. You are not human, those horns and that glow, your eyes are not even close to resembling anything close to a perfect being. Like-A-PURE-HUMAN." He said as Naruto felt his anger build. He wished to lash out against the man before him. To strike him down and end his ignorant, arrogant an stupid hate. The hate without reason save fear.

Yet, he would not. It would only start even more hate that will boil and bubble over the metaphorical pot until it bubbles over and spills and burns and marks everything with it's taint even faster than it already was. He settled for the next best thing. He unleashed his chakra. The pure power soared into the heaves. Sprigs, grass, saplings, and even full grown plants' were erupting around him. His power soared into the heaven's, past the clouds, and possibly even farther. It was blinding to any not caught within it's range. " If you fear those that are not of any danger to you. You attack without provocation those who are different. Then we shall leave. I shall take those who wish to leave with me. Those who wish to stay. Please step forward." He spoke. and more than half of them stepped forward. The number being within the hundreds. "Please, grab each other's hand." He instructed. He grabbed the hand of the first person with both of his own.

Another bright-white glow erupted from the people and they all bore the mark of a sun overlapped with a crescent moon and a strange design was on their left shoulder's. Naruto began to speak. " I have marked you, if you all come under harm, or your descendants should you choose to pass it on, by your free will. That mark will alert me that you have become the victim of a crime of hate. Of prejudice and so on. It will protect you in your time of need. It can never be removed by anyone. Live long, and peacefully. Do not be afraid to do what is right. My children. " He said as he gave them a warm smile, he was soon enveloped in a twister of frost, snow, water, dust, fire and lightning. He disappeared with the rest of his 'children'. Leaving behind a guarded place that the humans could not enter. The other ones, that would be one day known as Faunus, protected in a place that they alone could enter and exit.

This would be the place that would eventually become the first of many safe havens for the faunus race. Stories would be told of the being that had created, saved, and had in every but one sense of the word given birth to their race. Stories of a great deity, of a god who looked of both man and woman. Of a being who held the power to create and destroy. Of a merciful being who saved them and could very well possibly destroy them.

**(_Timeskip: Seven years before the start RWBY, Vacuole: Unknown Mountain range)_**

Roman Torchwick and his multiple guards stood outside the temple that was said to be home to one of the most powerful beings ever, the "Horned God" as they called him. He had heard and read stories as a kid, ad even the most recent encounter over a hundred and seventy years ago. Everything led to this place. Locations, maps, signs. Even the archeologists had even said that the chance of such a place such as this temple existing was very, very plausible. He had spent money out of his own pocket. His very, very deep pockets to find this place. His small team of over thirty guards, and Cinder Fall had tagged along. Just to say that he was wrong. Well he was smirking a very, very mocking smirk as he wiped his jacket of. How had one of the archeologists' come forward and check the symbols and runes on the doors'. He gave a nod as he saw Roman stride forward. He stopped and in an impressive display of strength. Pushed the heavy stone, wood, and metal doors open. They walked into the temple. Torches blazed to life, alight with green, blue and even purple flames. They walked for what seemed like hours. Staring in awe at the depictions of a great battle. Things that seemed so out-worldly that it was only believable as the pictures seemed to move, colors, lines and movements.

They all began to be enveloped by the light as glowing runes and sigils ignited in soft white light that grew brighter and brighter. They never felt their fete take leave of the ground, and did not notice that they touched ground again. It was as if they were simply viewing through another's eye's. Yet, when all of the color soon returned, they stood before a raised sphere surrounded it, orbiting both counter and clockwise. Seemingly made of bone, metals, and many different types of fist, to marble sized crystals and gemstones. The room, no, this plane of existence held grasses tall as men, tree's higher and greater than any building. The sun sat low on the horizon and the moon forever suspended in twilight. Countless star's hung within those twisting forms of nearby nebulae. It was peaceful, under the watch of the red moon with over seven concentric rings with strange marks with three on every ring. "What is this place. It isn't an illusion either. I would have sensed it. "Cinder said as they looked as far as they could see, watching those strange celestial bodies and those strange nebulae. A soft voice spoke up, almost soft in nature. "This place, is what you could call Eden. My home, my garden of creation. My nursery where I can stay in peace. You are all brave ad wise, or foolish and stupid to come here. " A disembodied voice range out from the surroundings.

It scared the men and the voice, almost silk like but in the tone of neutrality, the very air seemed saturated with a strange power. One that cinder was almost intoxicated by. "Who are, where are you. Great Horned God?" Asked Roman, as he got to his knee's,and bowed his head. Laying his cane, and the strange sword on his hip aside. He bowed until his head touched the ground. "Only ask, and you shall receive, child. " Spoke the voice of this "Horned god". The wind picked up, ever so slightly, then he began to fade into existence. His outline, followed by clothes, and flesh. Coming into reality as of a veil had been lifted away from him. His figure almost a half a foot taller than Cinder. His hand, with nearly two in long black claws, on both his hands and toes. His eyes a pale, "Blind" sky blue but those "Blind" eyes held an un-worldly glow, one of compassion, love, adornment to everything around them. But, that power when turned from love to wrath would make him from a god to a demon that would destroy all in its way. His pale, sun-kissed peach tan, was a strange fact as he seemed to become slightly paler as he came into existence.

His hand, lay upon Romans head. A smile of mirth upon his face. The god seemed to draw in everything around him. They seemed to close their eyes. The feeling of peace that was almost oozing from him was toxic. Soon, they found themselves in a large room, the god was now in front of them. His body was in front of them. His hand on the wall, it collapsed into sand and glowed red hot until glass only remained. He stood in front of the door they had gone through earlier. He was now stepping out into the world. A world that he would soon change. He had grown quite bored and contempt for his own lack of action towards the world. But it was still on the right path. So it was easily overshadowed by his own excitement. The only way that one would know was if they saw his face. A little smile, not unlike a long a certain dead Uchiha's crept across his face. But this would be the day, the day that the Horned God Re-emerged from his long absence. The absence of a God among Mortal's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_** Ok, I know that it has been a while, but I have been under a lot of stress lately. I cant make excuses, but I had this already on my phone, been working on it for a while, and though. "Why the hell not?". Anyways. I really hope that RWBY continues, My prayers have gone out to the crew of Rooster Teeth, and I hope that they chose to continue on with their projects, Naruto finally ended, and I wish that things were change,d but I know that Kishimoto is done. So I just want to say that I am back and also, a moment of Silence for the Creator of RWBY, and one of the most Talented people O had knowledge of.**_

_** R.I.P. Monty Oum. **_


	2. Revelations

_**I do not own Either Naruto or RWBY**_

_**Both Belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth**_

_**I own absolutley nothing but this little Fanfific**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Attack/ Jutsu**_

**(Time Skip)**

**[Scene Change]**

**{Flashback}**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**{Last Time}**

_**A little smile, not unlike a long a certain dead Uchiha's crept across his face. But this would be the day, the day that the Horned God Re-emerged from his long absence. The absence of a God among Mortal's.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How long had it been, a year, a century, a millennium? Who knows, it could have been a day. Time fly's by when you are in a sub-space/ pocket dimension. Yet, now that he was free. Now that he stood in front of his old temple. He looked at the altered terrain around area had once been a great valley, over maybe four or five millennium ago. He saw as the red-head. Roman, fiddle with the sword on his side. It had been a key, a little piece to start the puzzle to find him. Not that he wanted to be found. But, who was he to not take a chance at some excitement and a change of scenery. The sword that Roman had with him that day almost a week ago, was now hanging up in the criminal's office. It had been one of the keys left to find him. He was now walking towards the room where he was meeting with some organization known as the White Fang.

He had been asking questions of Roman and his employer in the recent Dust robberies' occurring around Vale, and the numerous city's around the continent. The old him would have probably tried to either stop him, or dissuade him. Now though, he simply didn't care. For the last few days he had simply been popping in and out of the place. The looks on the men's faces was priceless when he lifted the gravity from a room and left them floating. Still, he now stood before the door, Roman had specifically asked for him and who was he to deny such a simple request.

He looked through the door with his _**Byakugan(Pale Eye) **_and silently opened a small portal into the room, his byakugan revealing to him that Roman had their attention on him, facing the front of the room. The red-head with the strange mask seemed put off by Roman when he told him he had uncovered something very important to them. his eyes as he saw the mans muscles scrunch a bit, his grip shifted on the sword at his side, the intoxicating smell of blood and the aura of hate and sorrow wafted off of it. Roman noticed this and his smirk grew as he explained it, while pulling up a certain picture of a certain ancient faunus tablet.

The Red-haired faunus gave it a single look before he recognized it. "What is the meaning of this Torchwick, we don't have time for this. Though, the horned man soon was speechless as he let his shock finally get to him." You uncovered an artifact form the time the Horned God was among us?" He asked as the only female gained a look of confusion. "Adam, what is the Horned God. I've never heard of it before." She stated which Adam gave a shocked look at. Roman opened his mouth to speak. Amusement on his face, but Adam beat him to it. "Blake, the Horned God is something that created the Faunus race. He came about when Humanity was first settling on what would be Vale, the biggest, and most influential city on the continent of Vytal. He came to where Vale would be marked as the capital of the continent. Humanity, the first settlement of that area was soon attacked, and nearly destroyed on many occasions." He said as Blake seemed skeptical. "That doesn't explain anything. " She said as Roman Spoke up.

His face alight with barely hidden eagerness as his plan unfolded. "The Horned God, he is a being that destroyed every single Grimm before. His power is probably only limited to Monty. Though, the Horned God is more often then not forgotten in history. " He said as Adam quickly took over. "Blake, he created the first Faunus He took the injured and the remains of the Grimm, and took from them an idea. He took the injured and dying. He took them and healed them, and took the remains of the Grimm. He took their bones to replace the ones they had lost, the flesh, the blood. He breathed life back into the dead with a single touch. He is the father of the faunus race. Multiple tests' were done. Yet we cannot find a single trace of Grimm aura or DNA in our own. He protected a single child, who was already dying, wrapped his wings around her and protected her from his own storm. He graced her and all of out ancestors, the First Faunus. He created us and breathed life into us. He gave us the sanctuary of Haven. Though that place is lost to time. He is one of the few beings that can actually to credibility be proved to have existed. " Adam finished as Blake had wide eyes, her bow twitching as she digested the knowledge.

Roman spoke up again. "He has left artifacts all over the world. I just so happen to have found a very certain weapon. The sword he used to split the earth and create the Cauldron. The Great Chasm, and the Throat of the World. Some say that he even created the depths of the sea when he and Monty clashed over a few thousand years ago." Roman said as he produced the weapon, Naruto smiled as he remembered that weapon. It was a creation of his that he wasn't too proud of. He cast his invisibility technique and silently closed his portal. Observing everything as both descendants' of his children.

Adam was the first to speak. Having seen pictographs of the weapon and stories of it. "You are sure that this is it. This thing is something that is supposedly only a fable." Adam said as he examine it. It was probably the most beautiful weapon they Blake had ever seen. Adam was simply looking at it reverently. "Go ahead. Release it from it's sheath. I warn you though. It is truly the weapon of a god. Use your aura and barely do it. I would suggest getting a good grip on it though." Roman advised. Adam set his weapon down and hesitantly picked it up.

It was almost five feet in length. The sheath was a dark, near black purple with a white glow around it. A smooth black chain was attached to the sheath near the guard. It seemed to be meant to either carried on the back or waist and was meant for an ambidextrous welder. Adam drew the blade and almost dropped it. Out of the shear beauty of it. It had a single edge, the blade was almost a centimeter thick. Almost darkly, the blade drew in the light around it and the edge of the blade, the outline of the edge shimmered with almost every color of the rainbow. The hardening line wasn't able to be seen. The tip rounded of into a point. The guard was in the shape of guard was strange, a crystal shaped hexagon, two curved branches extended of and formed into a a pair of horns similar to his. It was pure silver in color with an underlying power. The hilt was wrapped in a dark emerald cloth. The hilt almost eight inches long. It was capped with with a jet black cap with a wave of ridges and formed a blossomed lotus flower.

Naruto was thinking back to when he had encountered Month. It was truly a good battle. That man was very passionate in him leaving this world. By choice or by force. He had a feeling that they would meet again. _'Though, I suppose that even if we were to clash again. It would have to he more than our last little sand-box. Now that was a good fight.' _ He thought . He had apparently inherited the battle lust from some of the more powerful ones had had absorbed all those years millennia ago. He turned his attention back to the conversation between his charge. And then descendants of his children.

Tough, when he pushed his aura into it. It changed, the blade elongated and became a deep jet black. It was now almost eight feet in length and the guard had shrunk down into a small piece of metal that served to keep the blade from the hilt. The hilt was now surrounded by a ball of white light. As if the very void had opened up and was in the form of a blade. In his hand. He could feel it now. The power trapped in the blade. It was pressing against his mind. Eager to be used. To shed blood, to give life, alter the world and to be used as the tool and weapon it was. It was too much, it was trying to drive him to give it his all, all of his power. To destroy and create. Adam cut the flow, reverting the blade to normal, and sheathed it in a loud "Clink!" noise.

He put it back on the table and stepped away from it. "Well, I do believe that it should happen any minute now." Torchwick said as he reclined in his office chair. "What should happen!?" Adam demanded as Naruto released his technique. He appeared the same way he did before. When he had been found a few days ago. Only behind The bull and cat faunus's sight. But not their range to sense things. Naruto had caught on quickly as the spiritual aspect of aura activated the little alert seal on his weapon. He let out a soft sigh as he eyed the two faunus'. Both turned around to face him. Drawing their weapons as he appeared. Blake's cleaver made way for his neck, Adam's blade for his heart. He blocked both with a single claw. "It has been a long time, since I have beheld the looks of my children." Naruto said as Adam seemed shocked at everything. Blake was at a loss. She had decent sensory skills and even though she was so close, she could not feel this beings presence.

Adam was of the same opinion. "This can't be. I see it but I don't believe it. The creator of our race is in front of me." He said in disbelief. "I am as real as the sword in your hands, the flesh on your bodie's. I am as real as you want me to be. I am as real as that blade, I am as real as time. And as non existent as the physical aspect if the wind. Yet I am just as real as peace also." He said, hoping they would catch onto his wordplay. He wasn't disappointed. You are as real as the wind and as real as peace. Simply there yet just out of reach. " Blake said as Adam nodded. Naruto smiled as he brought his clawed hands on their head's. Ruffling their hair as if a parent toying with their child.

Naruto smiled as he looked at them, his pale eyes gaining mirth as the light shown off his horns. His voice full of mirth as he asked them a single question. "Tell me, how have you fared. How have the Faunus fared through my absence?" He asked them. Roman gulp audibly. Blake gained a downcast look and his fist scrunched up as he looked at the god of his people. "You may want to sit down. It is a long story." Adam said as Naruto seemed to gain a frown. He could sense the anger, pain and sorrow eminating from the descendants of his creations. The old seal he had placed on their ancestor's millennia ago echoed through his mind. He touched that connection. His frown deepened. He could tell that he was not going to like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**So another chapter down. Not as long as the last one and I hope its good enough for all of you. This is set almost seven years before the actual start of the show. Explanation time. Naruto and Month fought? He made a weapon? Adam is a bit oc but he has a bit for time to change him. Things start to heat up as Naruto finds out how his 'children', have suffered. The faunus did have a haven. But it was lost a long time ago. I am near testing and I'm trying not to get caught while I'm In class. Next chapter out in probably. A week or two PM or review if you have any questions. Haters gonna hate so if your gonna flame me go ahead. I got a bug F%-k you waiting on ya. Its called FAN Fiction for a reason. **_


End file.
